


Obstacle

by taylor_tut



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Sick Character, Sick izaya, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: A short drabble from my tumblr for the prompt "If you can’t keep this cup of water down, I’m taking you to the hospital," for Izaya. Shinra takes care of him while Shizuo waits in line.





	Obstacle

Shizuo grimaced as the sound of Izaya vomiting from the bathroom made his stomach turn for not the first time since he'd arrived at Shinra's place. He'd just wanted his hand looked at—he'd probably broken it in a fight about an hour ago and had stopped in so that Shinra could fix him up, but when he'd arrived, he'd found that he was preoccupied already with an apparently quite ill Izaya. An hour and a half ago, he'd assumed that he was just being a baby about a little food poisoning, but the guy really seemed miserable. Every time Shinra got him to drink a little bit of juice or broth, it came right back up, and he could tell that Shinra was getting really worried about him. 

"If you can't keep this cup of water down, I'm taking you to the hospital," Shinra threatened. Just the mere mention of the word was enough to peak his curiosity, and when he came to the door to observe, he was a bit surprised by the sight. Izaya, wearing only boxers, was sitting on the ground, his head resting on his arm which was slung over the toilet, remarkably pale and with his eyes barely open. 

"No," he objected flatly, his tone lacking any of his usual energy. Shizuo leaned against the doorway casually. 

"Izaya, I don't have the right tools to treat you here," Shinra reasoned. "I'm starting to wonder if you haven't been poisoned, and you're really dehydrated." 

Izaya looked like he might argue, but instead turned his head back to the toilet to dry heave, clutching his sore stomach as nothing came up and he dry-heaved. 

"You ever gonna fix my hand?" Shizuo called, startling both Izaya and Shinra. "It hurts."

Shinra sighed. "I'm a little busy right now." 

"The flea will be fine for the half hour it takes for you to bandage this. He's been in the same condition for hours." 

"And look at him," Shinra argued. "Does he look like he can be left alone?" Shizuo hesitated. "If you're in such a hurry, you can go to a clinic. I can't leave him alone right now." 

Shizuo wanted to be angry about that, but watching Izaya's fever-flushed face contort into a grimace at a particularly painful retch made him unable to do so. 

"What would make this go faster?" he demanded, unable to say outright that he was starting to get a little anxious himself. "Can't he take any meds to stop the puking?" 

"He can't keep them down," Shinra replied regretfully. "Can't keep anything down."

"What about an IV?" 

"Celty is on her way with an IV anti-emetic," he replied, "but until then, you'll just have to wait."

Izaya shook his head weakly. "You don' have to stay," he slurred quiettly. "You're busy."

Shinra gave him a small smile and shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere," he reassured. He turned back to Shizuo almost harshly. "There's Vicodin in the top right drawer of my cabinet if you really can't wait."

Well, as much as he wanted to stay and watch how this turned out, if he didn't leave to take them, then it would be obvious. 

"Yeah, thanks," he muttered, turning away from the bathroom just as Izaya lost the fight with his nausea again. He fished around in the drawer for the pills and took one, hoping it would just put him to sleep soo he wouldn't have to examine why he cared whether Izaya went to the hospital or not and, honestly, hoped that he did get some relief soon. No one deserved that less than the flea, so he tried to convince himself as he closed his eyes for a nap on the couch that he just wanted to be out of here faster and that Izaya, as he alway did, stood in the way of him getting what he wanted. 


End file.
